


Us

by Lilylotusbud



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, F/M, Female Ori, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylotusbud/pseuds/Lilylotusbud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur and Ori are a young couple new to the city. Living in their probably too-tiny apartment and enduring the ridiculous antics of their relatives and friends, together the two work their way along the winding, unknown path of life.</p>
<p>Modern AU drabbles.</p>
<p>Bofur/Ori and others!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ori huffed, the muscles in her short legs flexing as she walked into the room. With a slight groan, the woman placed the big cardboard box in her arms on top of the new wooden table in the center of the living room. Glad for the relief of the weight, she sat on the old, worn sofa that sat in the corner, her shoulders relaxing as her eyes closed.

A bang could be heard from the doorway, followed by a stream of curses that undoubtedly came from the mouth of her partner. She sat up.

"Bofur?" The red haired woman called, brow furrowing in worry, "Alright out there?"

A familiar hatted head poked through the entrance, her boyfriend's usual sunny face twisted into a frown. He lifted his box onto the table, setting it down next to hers before groaning dramatically.

"I bloody hate steps," he said, glaring over at their open apartment door, "I swear, thats the fifth time I've stubbed my toes on the things!"

 Ori tilted her head, shifting in her place so that she was lying down on her back, turning her head to look at him with a smile quirked on her lips.

"I told you to watch were you were going, but you didn't listen," she said, curling her legs on the couch cushions.

Bofur frowned again as he walked over to her, stretching his arms over his head. He feigned a yawn, his eyes sparkling with a sudden surge of mischief that Ori was had seen countless times before. Before she knew it, he had reached the couch, covering her body with his as he rested his head on her shoulder.

The young woman grunted and he groaned in response.

"You're heavy," Ori said, "You're squishing me!"

"But I'm tiiiiired," Bofur wined, snuggling his face further into her shoulder, "And you're soft."

"Bofur-"

"Like a soft, talking, ginger-haired pillow," he breathed into her, and she could feel him smile against her neck when she laughed.

 "You're silly," Ori said, smiling down at him as she threaded her fingers through the hair that escaped his hat.

"I am," Bofur agreed, kissing her neck and grinning when she giggled. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose, sitting up a little to look into her face. A small smile played on his lips as he traced his fingers along her features, "And you're lovely."

"No I'm not," she replied, but she smiled back at him shyly.

He kissed her neck again.

"Absolutely." Kiss to her shoulder. "Utterly." Kiss to her collarbone. "Lovely." He bent down for one last kiss, lips lingering on the corner of her mouth. 

"Sweet man," Ori whispered, leaning her head forward to kiss him back softly.

"Just honest, Pet." He grinned, winking at her as his dimples dug into his cheeks. He buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes, breathing in slowly.

Ori looked around them, at their new, small, slightly bare apartment, fingers curling around Bofur's wrist. She felt a bubbly, giddy feeling float in her chest as she giggled again, pressing herself closer to her boyfriend.

"Bofur?" She whispered, rubbing her thumb gently across his pulse-point.

"Hm?" He replied, his eyes opening slowly.

Ori grinned. "We're moved in."

Bofur turned his head, regarding the room with a small smile before looking back to her. He breathed a laugh and reached down to kiss her, properly this time. 

"Aye," he whispered against her lips, "That we are."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

She always got this way when she sketched.

Bofur stared at his girlfriend, lips tipping upward at her somewhat dazed expression.

Ori sat on their big armchair in their small living room, her large sketchbook open on her lap with the pencil in her fingers poised to the paper. She blinked, her eyes skimming over the paper with absolute scrutiny and focus -- in fact, she was so focused that she didn't notice at all when her boyfriend waltzed into the apartment, a bag of mini blueberry muffins in hand, fresh from the bakery across the street.

Bofur had seen her like this countless times before; so completely in the zone that she was practically immune to whatever was happening around her. He's always found in interesting to watch her, observing the way her brow crinkled just so as she worked, the way she would smile slightly when she enjoyed the way her sketch was coming along. Call him a sap, but he found it adorable. _  
_

The irishman smirked, standing in front of her with the pastry bag as she made no move to indicate that she was even slightly aware of his presence. He slowly reached into the bag, pulling out a mini muffin before clearing his throat lightly. She gave a little jump, yelping softly as her green eyes flicked to his figure.

He extended his hand, smiling cheerily and giving her a little bow of his head.

"Oh," Ori said, blinking owlishly, "Oh, ta." She reached for the muffin, nibbling on it before sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, "I was completely tuned out again, wasn't I?"

Bofur laughed, reaching into the bag and stuffing a muffin into his mouth.

"Only slightly, Love."

Ori giggled, leaning against her hand. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Bofur said, taking a step forward to kiss her cheek, "Don't be sorry about being focused on your work."

Ori laughed, turning her face to peck him on the lips. His smile brightened.

"These are delicious," she said, taking another bite of her muffin. "Milk. This needs some milk."

And with that, the orange haired woman got to her feet, placing her open sketchbook down on the chair and bolting for the kitchen. "You want anything?"

"No," Bofur called back, eyes flicking to the sketchbook, "Nothing for me, Love. I had some coffee on the way."

Curiosity getting the better of him (as it always did), the irishman leaned over the armchair, dark eyes tracing the open page. 

There, on the cream-colored page, sat an image of the upper half of his figure, the fluid, flowing lines capturing the contours of his face perfectly. His hat sat on his head, pulled over his braided hair as the angle of the drawing created the illusion of sunlight hitting worn leather.

Bofur let out a small, breathy laugh, and when Ori stepped back into the room, looking at him with her face flushed a pretty pink, he knew he probably had the silliest of grins plastered on his face.

"Y-You, erm," Ori stuttered, blushing under his gaze.

He gathered her into his arms, burying his face him her neck.

"I still can't get over it," he said, smiling into her, "Even after you've drawn me so many times before. How can you take _me_  and make me perfect on paper?"

Ori laced her arms around him.

"You silly man," she murmured softly, pressing her face to his shoulder. "You're already perfectly perfect." 

He looked at her, taking in the way the light bounced off her beautiful green eyes and how her smile lit up her face like the sun.

"You're perfect to me."

And Bofur really didn't have a choice then. He just  _had_ to kiss her. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

It was usually relatively peaceful in their apartment, the air quiet and the atmosphere relaxed -- nothing really chaotic ever came about in the building, either.

But, that was only because her brothers hadn't come to visit yet.

"Are you putting kale in?" A rough voice from the kitchen asked, seemingly appalled and disgusted.

The banging pans sounded from the room.

"Well, I've got the kale out out, you moron," came the sarcastic reply, "So, I don't know, am I?"

Cupboard doors opening, then the sound of someone rifling through them.

"Why do you have to ruin perfectly good food by putting  _that_ in it?"

More banging of kitchenware.

"Oh, stop acting like a twit! What have you got against kale, anyway?"

"Dori, it's  _kale_."

"Oh, belt up!"

Ori sighed from her place on the living room sofa, but smiled fondly at the sound of her brother's bickering. Add Nori secretly ordering take-out and Dori coming out from the kitchen in his handmade 'Real Men Do Dishes' apron, and it be exactly like home.

"Are they still going on about kale?" An amused voice questioned just as Ori felt arms embracing her shoulders from behind, "I don't think I've seen anyone so worked up over a leafy vegetable. Well, leave it to your brothers, I suppose."

Ori laughed, leaning back to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek. Bofur grinned, popping off his hat and placing it on her head before taking a seat on the sofa.

"We're having stew," the young woman said, pulling the hat over her ginger curls. It was far to big for her, but like always it felt unbelievably comfortable all the same; all soft and worn, smelling like a scent that could only be described as pure  _Bofur_. "I hope you're hungry."

"Mm," the Irishman leaned in, placing his lips on her own before sighing against her, "Famished."

Ori laughed, placing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. She tried to hold in her giggles as he suddenly attacked her sides with an onslaught of tickles, his mouth warm and soft against hers.

"Oi! None of that," a voice came from behind the sofa, it's tone resembling that of a child who'd seen something 'icky'. "Really, Bof. Don't you have something to do that doesn't involve defiling my sister?"

Bofur snorted and sat up straight.

"Defiling my fine arse. Besides, I know for a fact that you've done worse with your past partners," he said, rolling his eyes. "You forget that I lived with you all throughout Uni."

Ori gagged, her face scrunching up in disgust. Nori just grinned.

"Ah," he said smugly, "And what _fantastic_  times those were!"

"I think I'm going to be ill," Ori blanched.

 It was at that time that Dori decided to venture out of the kitchen, a ladle in his grasp and his mouth turned into a scowl. He whacked Nori on the back of the head with his free hand, earning a 'bleeding christ!' from the younger male and a grin from Bofur as he tried to repress his laughter.

"Stop it, you," Dori scolded, "We're in our sister's house for god's sake!"

Ori giggled as she settled into Bofur's shoulder, watching her brothers bicker like two children in a sandbox.

By god, she had missed them.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Ori woke up with a cold, jittery feeling pooling in her stomach, her brow coated with a light sheen a sweat.

The bedroom was peaceful despite her discomfort, the stunningly bright sunlight from the early morning filtering in through the large windows. The rumbling of cars and morning city traffic could be heard softly in the distance, the birds right outside the windows chirping pleasantly.

The warm body in bed beside her shifted slightly, but made no sound, and Ori felt a small rush of relief that she hadn't woken him. Her boyfriend's face was soft, his dark hair free from his braids for once, stray strands falling over and framing his closed eyes. His breath came even, his chest lifting lightly as his hand rested over his stomach.

 The orange haired woman felt a smile quirk pleasantly on her lips.

Bofur looked so... serene. He was bloody adorable.

Ori reached out, gently taking a lock of soft dark hair into her fingers and carefully brushing it out of the sleeping male's face. Her eyes flicked to the spot just below his ear, her gaze running over the tiny mark of inked design that was etched out on his skin.

Looking at the tattoo made her insides feel warm, just as it always had, and Ori felt a ridiculous smile take over her features. The feeling in her stomach eased as the young woman allowed herself to relax and bask in the presence of her dozing partner.

He always did have a way of soothing her, even when he didn't do anything. Maybe it was the general air about him -- the cheery warmth that drew many people in. She loved that about him; the fact that he could make almost anyone happy, stranger or not, with just a smile or a comforting silence.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice her fingers tracing softly on the flowing script of her boyfriend's tattoo.

The man didn't wake with a start, but with a slow, leisurely breath as his warm brown eyes fluttered open. He smiled that smile of his, the one that had Ori's head go fuzzy on multiple occasions. 

"Well, hullo there," he whispered, his voice still husky from sleep, but his eyes twinkling with it's usual humor and cheer. "And how are you this fine morn', Darlin'?" He purposely deepened his Dublin accent, rolling his rs as the pitch of his voice went low. It was only Ori's own stubborn willpower that repressed the involuntary shivers that climbed up her spine.

"I'm sorry," the ginger haired woman said, withdrawing her hand, "I didn't mean to wake you."

He caught her hand and brought it back towards him, placing her palm on his cheek and pulling her closer.

"Don't be," he nuzzled into her, "This is a lovely way to wake up. You're up early, though -- are you feeling alright?"

Ori melted into his touch, snuggling closer to him and stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"It's nothing," she said, her eyes going half-lidded as his breath mingled on her face. "Just... I just woke up feeling a bit off."

Bofur looked back at her, his soft eyes knowing but kind.

"You don't need to be nervous," he murmured, threading his fingers through her hair, "They'll love you, Ori."

 Ori gulped, that jittery feeling coming back, although it became less strong as Bofur reached over to hold her.

"How do you know that?" She asked, burying her hand in his shoulder. He smelled of laundry detergent and pine-scented shampoo. "How do you know they'll even like me? What if they think I'm not good enough work there?"

"Well, then they're thick morons," he deadpanned, and Ori laughed into his hair. "But they will." With that, the Irishman tightened his arms around her, closing his eyes again, "They'll love you."

Ori grinned, large and dopey and  bright. "I love you so much, you silly man."

Bofur grinned, his eyes still closed as he traced circles on her back with his fingers. "And I love you, you silly lass."


End file.
